A saiyan GIRLS life, changed by a mission!
by Trunksreallover
Summary: She has one chance to correct her life, one chance to save herself! And it starts on earth when she meets up with a guy named Trunks. Her name ic Creeda! TrOC PLEASE READ! 1st FANFIC
1. Chapter 1 So, this is earth

Ok, I own no part of Dragonball Z, ok, but I do swear to you, Creeda is MY character, as is her father and the idea of the Medium race! bows head Thank you! Now enjoy!

My eyes glow a very pail green in the darkness of the ship around me. I blink a few times unable to return to sleeping after waking to a sudle bump as the ship hit a few small space rocks. I sigh a little and brush my loose fringe from my hair leaning back in my chair. "Ok, activate lights!" I say. There is a slow flashing of lights like bright lightning, then my ship is lit. I grumble a little as I start pressing a code into my ships main computer before spinning my chair around to face behind me, there I also press a few more buttons, this time more rapidly. I switch a red switch and look to the roof's speaker, waiting, waiting. "Hello Capitan, what is your desire?" The computer asks me. I close my eyes lightly in thought then let out a sharp grunt. "Turn on auto pilot and put me into artificial sleep up to we reach out destination!" I demand voice cold and firm. I am not in the best of moods, besides, you need not be polite to a computer. There comes three beeping sounds and I grunt a little. "Artificial sleep starts now!" The machine informs voice strait like it's emotionless... which I really suppose it is. I hear a sound coming from the walls similar to the sound that comes while deflating a ball. This is the sound of the sleeping gas leaking into the ship I am in. I feel light headed as I in hail the first breathes of the gas. My eyes roll lightly and flicker open and closed, open and closed. "Off... lightssssss!" I say before my head falls to one side as I fall into a fake slumber. The lights flick off and all is dark just as before.

_A dark dark place, buildings at the ground with ruble and broken glass all over the ground. Pieces of tattered clothes caught in gutters of the sidewalks and puddles form in deep ditches and cracks on the road looking like a muddy ooze rather then a dirty water. _'Huh? What is the significance of such a dream?' I ponder to myself. To many a dream is just a dream, a figure or taunting image that reminds you of something you have saw, or teases you about something you want and can never have, but for me dreams are very different indeed and though I am half saiyan which means nothing in relation to my odd translating of dreams I am also half a different race. So two kinds of blood goes through my veins. I am also half Medium. A long forgotten race with many abilities, one of which is to be able to see the future through dreams or visions which is what's happening now.

_Not a tree in site... though this is the city, I should not be surprised, and yet, not a tree for shade over benches, not a plant outside a store. Everything and anything has been destroyed! _My nose screws up in horror and disgust. Even though I sleep my emotions slip through to my facial expression. _The view of the city seems to turn around as it goes to a building spinning around it's corner I see three figures. Blurred at first by the lack of light in the image then clearing up. I can see a girl, a blonde haired girl! Her hair trimmed to just reach her shoulders. She wears a tight black stockings under a short denham skirt. It has tattered edges around the hem which give her a bad attitude effect. Her top half is covered with a long sleeved, white striped shirt covered with a small vest. Nest to her is a guy, similar in form to her... he must be her brother or something. He wears baggy jeans with a tear in the right knee. His top is a Grey long sleeve shirt under a black vest with two R's on it. He's hunched over a man who lay on the ground blonde spiked hair everywhere. Blood goes down his face and stains allot of his clothes and body. He lays there next to lifeless. "He's dead..." The girl grunts with a tinge of satisfaction in her voice. Then comes stiring from their feet which leads them to look down in shock at the guy below them "Why? I don't get it? Tell me! Why are you two doing this?" The guy on the ground speaks, voice crocked by the chocking of his own blood. His eyes hardly open so you can tell he's on his dieing breathes. "Hmm, Dr Gero created us for the sole purpose of world domination, but that doesn't bother us, not at all!" The guy standing says while placing his foot under the chin of the blonde haired boy on the ground only to look in his barely open eyes. "Whenever we see humans it angers us, we hate you humans!" The women says. '_That could only mean she isn't human though, right?' My hands are starting to shake as they grasp the arms of the chairs ferociously! 'That must mean the guy with her isn't either. And if they hate humans that would make them evil and they guy on the ground good, correct?' My eyes tighten into their closed state as the image continues to play and the vision worsens. _"What? You monsters!" The guy on the ground yells. The guy... monster forms a giant ball in is hand that glows so bright. It's a instant death attack to anything it touches. The ball is released from the monsters hand and there comes a deafening scream that goes with the bright light._

My eyes shoot open. My body is sweaty and I'm panting hard face red and eyes wide. 'What the hell did that mean? That guy! Who ever he is, am I meant to... save him?' The thought of such a thing stirred in my head and made me cross my arms in thought and go back over the dream and try to get something from it. 'Nothing, I guess if I run into that I just save the guy. Those other two seem evil, hating humans is bad isn't it. Besides the guy on the ground seemed so persistent of what he was saying, that could never be wrong could it?' I peer out the window slowly and it's only now I noticed that I've landed. Seemed strange, I never slept through landings! Man, that dream must mean something or else I would not have been in such a deep slumber over it. I grunted and pressed a large red button and there is a loud groaning sound as the door opens and I step out looking at the world around me. "So this is earth huh?" I mutter as I start out of the large craiter my ship had made on impact with earth. I reach the top and look around and a sence of da ja vu hits me. My eye twitches as the scene comes back to me. The fallen buildings the smashed glass, the shredded clothes in the gutter. This is certainly the place of my dream... or, more or less, my vision. My eyes scowered the area for the building the three people had been behind in my image. My eyes glance and I notice the emptiness of a place without trees.

"THERE!" I yell out loud never forgetting the sign I had seen in my dreams. I strait away start running for it, feet slaming the ground thumping hard and making a suddle banging sound... or maybe that's my heart! I draw nearer and nearer to the building till I finally reach a point that I can see around it. "We hate you humans!" The women says. 'Man, looks like I've got here just in the nick of time!' I think to myself taking a huge breathe and getting ready to step in. My eyes sharpen and I tighten my muscles up. "What? You monsters!" The guy on the ground yells.

Ok, it's now or never. The gut starts to form a thing known as a power attack or power blast and goes to release it when, with a suddle swing my leg collides hard with his head sending the blast flying into the sky and him smashing into a fallen building. I sharpen my eyes in aggression and turn to the girl a cold stare almost freezing her with fear. I whip my tail in an aggressive way and show my teeth. "Leave, now, and take your brother with you!" I say through my teeth. The girl looks shocked, but it soon turns to a pissed off look. She growls in the back of her throat and runs in the opposite direction to me. "17, come on! Let's go!" The girl says waving to the guy I kicked before jumping in the air flying. I grunt and show my teeth a little more in disapproval. "I'm coming!" The guy known as 17 says. I watch them till they're gone then turn to look at the guy on the ground. I friendly smile comes to my lips perking one side slightly upwards. The guy stares at me in a total state of confusion not knowing what to say. This amuses me so I smile a little more showing my teeth in a grin! I offer my hand to the stranger, look of hatred and revenge gone from my eyes and replaced with friendliness and a happy glow. The stranger looks to my hand a second then takes it graciously. I pull him to his shaky legs with a suddle heave and dust myself a little off.

"You... who are you?" The stranger asks making me look up from my clothes. His hair has changed, it's purple now... no! A lavender color. The spikes are gone and it's short, but then again, long to the extent it just hangs over his ears while everything else under that is cut short. I stare into his blue eyes and tilt his head slightly in a state of fascination. How could hair just change like that? "Well? Come on, out with it! Who are you? You can't be human, no human could frighten the androids off like that." The stranger informs me. So, they were Artificial humans. Interesting. My eyes roll down to the ground as I do a thoughtful expression. "I know you talk, I heard you before!" The guy says trying to be patient with me. I did after all, just save him. He glances to me trying to look in my eyes, but since he can't he starts looking me over. He starts with my face with my bright green eyes and rose colored lips. My thin eyebrows tilt up a little to show a friendly yet thoughtful expression that covers next to my whole face. My hair hangs out with a large chunky fringe that goes beyond the face out about three inches away from it. It's long and mostly black with bright purple tinges that light it up when the sun hits it just right. He then starts down my body looking at the tight white singlet top I wear showing off my large chest. It wraps around me showing off my curved, yet muscular body.

He then goes down some more now noticing my tail, his eyes widen, but he doesn't speak just looks at my three quarter green army pants that are hardly even able to show any skin before some thick black army boots cover them up. They have thick spikes on them that would normally drive into the dirt to stop slipping down muddy edges. Around my waist, not weaved through the bits of my pants they are meant to is a belt. A dark brown belt with two knives in them my weapons of choice. "My name is Creeda. And you are?" I speak softly my eyes warm and melting.

The stranger smiled in satisfaction of getting my name even if it did take a while. The stranger bows his head slightly as a sign of respect. "I am Trunks Brief... tell me, why did you save me?" Trunks asked with a sense of curiosity in the tone of his voice. I smile a little and stare to the sky... the starry sky, "Hmm, I don't know. I have visions at time and I had one that replayed that scene, but you died, I guess, since my visions always mean something I came to your aid... I just assume that's what I was meant to do... does that satisfy you?" I ask trying to sound as nice as I can to this stranger. After all I am new to this planet and don't wanna go stepping on any toes. "Hmm, a little... what are you doing here anyway? You clearly aren't from earth! What are you? Saiyan?" Trunks questions perking an eyebrow. My eyes go incredibly wide as he said this. 'How does he know about saiyans?' "Umm, I came from an army camp in the far reaches of the galixy. I was sent here on a unknown mission... and yes, I am part saiyan, but I am also half Medium!" I tell him slapping myself in the face suddley. How can I just allow myself to just open to a stranger like that? That's not what they tort me in training. He's just a stranger... but a cute one he is at that!

"Medium? That I haven't herd of!" He informs me curiosity obviously still there as his eyes sharpen a little to almost dig into my soul. I flinched at that look, my trainers often gave me that. "A forgotten race. We have many abilities, amongst them is to see the future." I say suddley pulling a knife from my belt just to look at it. Trunks walked over to me. His foot steps light and his eyebrows high in confusion. "What is your mission? How long will you be on earth?" He questioned. I look a little frustrated and eye him in an annoyed way, he asks way to many questions. "I don't know... could be a day, could be a year. Only time will tell. They will send someone down to talk to me." I announce putting my knife back in my belt and gritting my teeth a little. I can still feel Trunks' hard stare digging through me. I winch a little and turn to him again showing my two sharp, slightly over sized Canine teeth in aggression. "What? What are you staring at?" I snarl spite in my voice. Was it not enough to just save him? Can he not leave me alone now with his stares that shoot from his icy cold eyes. Though, I don't think he's trying to seem threatening, it's just the way his face has gone in the state of confusion.

"Hmm, nothing really I guess. But! I do wish to know, where will you stay on earth, a person like you stands out in a crowd." He says raising his shoulders into a slight hunch only to drop them as a shrug. I look to him and my eyes slightly widen and the aggression once again fades. I sigh at his point and walk away a little kicking a piece of debree and then shrugging carelessly. "Don't know... I'll find a place. There any forests around here?" I ask stuttering a little. English is not one of my stronger languages, I'm much better at typical saiyan talk. "Forests? Um, no, they all got destroyed." Trunks says after looking in though for a good few seconds. I grunt at humans destructive forces, cutting down trees, what a disgrace! "Hmf, humans are so stupid!" I say out loud crossing my arms in consideration and lightly closing my eyes. But I can still feel Trunks' stare chafing into me. "Well... I guess I best be off. I left my ship and people are probably getting sused out. Man..." I pause in consideration still wondering where I should go.

I click my toung a little then rub it slowly over the roof of my mouth. "...Where should I stay... no forests, pff! What kind of a planet is this?" I ask growling in frustration. I then start walking away head bowed and thumbs tucked into my pants as I walk. "Well, were not as hostile as you may think. You can stay with me if you wish, it's the least I can do, I ow you my life." He says. I try not to seem ungrateful as I turn around shaking my head a few times, his staring I could not take. "Na, I think not. Thanks for your hospitality, but it's really unnecessary, I just did what my dream was telling me to. Now, good bye... though I have a feeling we'll be meeting again." I grin a little and start walking off, hands now chafed into my pockets feeling around for anything to grasp, but they're empty. I sigh lightly and stare to the sky eyes tinted with thoughts. "Please, it's the least I can do... just till we find you somewhere else!" Trunks says from behind me. I rub my hand slowly down my sweaty face in stress and glance to him. Why is he so possessed on making me stay? I widen my eyes a little at him and twitch the side of my lip into a crooked smile. "You're a great guy Trunks, you know that? Don't ever let anyone tell you different. I suppose you're not too bad... for a human." I say wisping out the last three words in a rather low stutter. Trunks smiles lightly and shrugs. "Hum, thanks, but I ain't human... but thanks for the kind words." He says smiling slyly to himself. He knows these words will hook me in, make me want to hear more. I am after all a saiyan, and as such have a marveling fascination for this kind of thing. I turn around and look to him. He has a smirk on his face and looks to the ground at his shoes, but despite this smug look, I know he's not lying. "Oh, what are you then?" I ask curiosity making my whole body turn to him to give him my full attention. He looks up to me eyes glinting with excitement of what he's about to say.

"I am half human, of that you are right, but I am also half saiyan. It came from my fathers side." He tells me. I smile lightly and take a hand out of my pocket only to brush away some hair before putting it back in again. "Hmm, you're a hybrid." I say. Trunks grits his teeth a little but through it forces out a smile and nods a few times. He's trying to get along with me, not make enemies. "Yes, but you are too, are you not?" Trunks says. I snort in disapproval and feel my hands wanting to reach for my knife, but I resist, I just smile and live with it. "Ahh, yes... I suppose I am." I mutter. Though I clearly look more saiyan than him which brings a smile to my face and makes me chuckle under my breathe. "Then I think you _should_ come with me. I wish to know how you managed to live!" Trunks says. I think about it then point over my shoulder with my thumb giving Trunks full eye contact still. "But, my ship!" I say. Trunks nods a few times in an understanding way. "I follow. Come on, we'll go get it!" He says levitating into the air. Well, he clearly isn't human if he can fly. Though there have been rare cases that lower species could learn such a thing. "Flying? Is that such a sweet idea? Humans, if they see us, will that not be a little..." My voice cuts out. Dam English! I can't think of the word I'm looking for. "Freaked out?" Trunks says. I have never herd of such a thing and add it to my English vocabulary in my head then nodding a few times. "Um, yes, freaked out!" I say repeating it just to let it sink in. Trunks then shrugs shallowly and waves me to follow. "The chances of any humans even being around is slim." Trunks says. And with these words comes a sense of satisfaction, I know that he's right. Those androids would have surely killed off most of them and the rest would be hiding. I levitate into the air and give Trunks a sudden wave to follow me. "Come on! I'll show the way!" I yell powering up slightly despite the short distance it is from here. Trunks follows not far behind as I take off in a stream of light.

"Wow, you sure know how to crash a ship." Trunks teases snickering hands on his hips as we still levitate about five meters above my crashed ship. I scowl at him unnecessarily just so he knows I'm feeling ticked off, not that it would change his mind about driving me nuts. "You know, I've only just met you and don't usually make quick judgment, but I've decided that you're really annoying!" I growl grunting and showing my sharp teeth once more before landing on the ground by my ship. It's only very small and from here looks like a large metal sphere. "Yeah, that was a rather rash decision. That's a little nasty, you see me passing no fast judgments? No! I'm a better person then that!" Trunks assures me.

I grunt and roll my eyes and try to ignore him, but have very little effect cause he's soon next to me, staring at me for a response. "And I'm sure your mum's very proud, now, are you going to be a _gentlemen_ and help me?" I question. Trunks smirked loosely and landed by me looking at the ship a few seconds before turning to me. "What exactly am I meant to do?" He asks an eyebrow perked higher then the other to express his full on confusion. "What do you think? We can start by moving it out of where these homosapians see it and die of heart attacks!" I demand. Trunks snorts and leans over wrenching it from the ground in a sudden heave. "Why can't you do this if you're a saiyan?" He asks. I smirk and cross my arms lowering my head but still glancing up at him. "Haven't you ever herd of being polite to ladies?" I ask smile only growing. Trunks rolls his eyes and snorts in disapproval, but doesn't rebut any further. "Oh, lady my butt!" He mutters very, very low under his breathe as he hovers from the pit, me not far under him. "Did I forget to mention I have very acute hearing?" I ask smirk still there as I do a light glare. Trunks shakes his head slowly and lets out a deep smile. This was deficiently going to be a difficult time he spent with this me... but never the less, he owes me his life and he can't go back on his words. He will have to let me stay at least a little now...

_OOOOOHH! Cliff hanger... well, not really... Trunks really doesn't look to like her company, but will things change? PLEASE! Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2 I WANNA FIGHT THE ANDROIDS!

X.../...sings---> I do nooooot own any part of DBZ but Creeda is my character! YEEEES! (Yes I am strange, proud of it too! XD).../...X

"Oh... so this is your home?" I ask as Trunks puts the ship in the back shed. He glances to me and straitens up and brushing off his hands onto his baggy pants. "Um, yeah, don't you like it?" Trunks asks trying to seem interested, but clearly not giving a stuff about what I think. I stare at the igloo shaped house in silence for a few seconds then do a shrug. "No, it's great, I'm just... a little curious." I say pausing part way through my sentence just out of slight hesitation.

Trunks looks to me suddenly interested. Well, at least curious. "About what?" He questions perking an eyebrow and walking towards me. I lover my gaze to the ground and cross my arms shaking my head a little. "Nothing really I guess. I'm just pondering, 'why was your house not destroyed, but the rest of the city is a, um, wreck?' I mean, great for you surviving but it just teases my brain to not know the answer." I say kicking up a little of the dried out turf on the law, then trying desperately to fix it before Trunks sees. /...I glance up to Trunks to see if he noticed and to my shock he's staring at my foot not looking to care at all.

"I see. Well, that's cause we're not actually in the city, where on the outskirts and the androids seem to only attack cities... though, I'm sure soon farms or outskirts will be next to go." Trunks says in his usual depressive and serious tone. I grunt and screw up my nose looking up to Trunks glaring. It's not directed at him, he's just in the direction I face.

"Well that stinks! Not that you're alive... the fact how evil the androids are... man, what a bummer. Shit! I wish we could do something!" I say clenching my fists tight in front of me and slightly squatting, hair raising a little. My tail's hairs stick up in fury as it whips the air aggressively. "Grrr! Those androids are real jerks... it's time they paid and experienced there own death!" I say teeth bared and eyes shut tight. Trunks opens his mouth to speak, raising a hand to the air with his index finger raised, but before he can say a word I take off flying "NO! CREEDA! GET BACK HERE!"

I feel the wind wisping past my hair. I growl to myself, only really able to guess where the androids may be. But, if I know low lives... which I do, they'll be in some dark miserable place they call a home. That or terrorizing a city. It may take me days, but I _will_ hunt them down

"Creeda! Stop! You can't go after them!" Trunks yells from behind me. I glance over my shoulder and shoot Trunks a glare before concentrating on the rage within to get myself to power up and go faster. My fists are clenched at my side, my feet strait and close together so I basically speed like a rocket. But Trunks isn't fazed, he has some tricks up his sleeve also.

I feel myself halted, my movement stops and there is a rather tight pressure around my ankle. I try hard to speed up or at least move again, but I'm not going anywhere.

Glancing over my shoulder I see Trunks, hair spiked and yellow a tight grasp around my ankles. Snarling I show my teeth. 'What is this guy playing at? One second he wants me gone, the next he's stopping me from leaving' I grit my teeth and whip my tail angrily. "OI! Trunks you jerk! What are you playing at? You wanted me gone a second ago!" I yell pulling my legs with sudden heaves to try and break free, but having no effect. Trunks looks slightly mad, but more determined as such. He shakes his head a few times. "I will not let you throw your life away!" Trunks says.

More squirming on my behalf as I send Trunks a mad death stare attempting to wack him in the face with my tail, but having no effect. I growl deep in my throat and bare my fangs. "What I do with my life is none of your business." I grunt. Trunks snarls and gives me a hard yank sending me flying back into his ready arms so he takes me into a bear hug. "It is while I'm around. No one, and I repeat, no one, dies for no reason, no matter who they are!" Trunks informs me face close to mine. I squirm some more, seeing I'm getting no where I look to him, glaring daggers at him.

"I despise you! You and your _good hearted_ ways... grr! You call yourself a saiyan! I SPIT ON YOU!... if I could, I'm a little too jammed now..." I say squirming some more. A smile tickles the side of Trunks' mouth making a crooked smirk. "You know, you're a funny girl, I mean saiyan." Trunks smiles loosely. I stop squirming and hang loose in his arms a second and then start muttering in what he would call gibberish. But it's not.

"Saluka, mora ma bar ecano suro hanso saya!" I grunt under my breath crossing my arms. Trunks looks a little confused and does a nervous smile and perks a very confused eyebrow. "What did you just say?" He questions voice a little shaky. I look at him over my shoulder and do a bit of a snarl. "I said 'HEYA, watch where you put your hands saiyan!'" I growl. It's now Trunks notices one of his hands is on my chest. He blushes and flares back moving his hands down so it doesn't look so 'perverted'. "Thank you!" I say attitude and annoyance in my voice.

"No problem, now are you going to come home with me, or shall I drag you?" He asks in a very friendly teasing way. I grunt again and shoot him a quick, careless glance. "No, please, do drag me away. I'll just stay in your arms yelling, swearing and saying stuff such as 'you muscle bound jerk release me, RAPE!' or 'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Put me _down' _Ok, fly away at will and I'll start with my tantrum." I inform the now snickering Trunks.

He nods his heads a few times and does a crooked friendly smile. "You know, if you weren't so arrogant I would like you. You're really funny and make strange jokes!" He says laughing in the back of his throat. I stare at him a good few seconds blinking allot. "... Who said what I said was a joke?" I ask a smirk coming to my face and I actually do a rather friendly smile, only to have it fade away a few seconds later.

"But! If you touch my chest again... without my permission you will be going strait to hell!" I announce. Trunks chuckles nervously some sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Err, ok, I wish I could back away slowly... but I can't..." Trunks informs in a comedian type way. I smile a little and tilt my head slightly. "For an evil, mood swinging jerk, you're not too bad." I decide. Trunks does a smile crossed with a glare and does a little bit of an annoyed snort causing me to snicker.

"Gee thanks, now come on. We're going to my place, and we _will_ stay there!" Trunks says turning towards the direction we came for and just staring at it for a while before giving me another glance. "Aren't you going to scream? Yell? Bite? Anything?" Trunks asks very confused by the way I just stay still, no longer squirming in irritation of being in his arms.

"Nope, when it comes down to it, I'm quite comfortable. In fact, I think you're going to have trouble removing me from your arms." I decide a smile coming to my lips. Trunks chuckles and shakes his head a little in shame before giving me a poke in the side.

"I'll get you off. I'll annoy you till you want to leave!" He snickers.

I start poking him in the arm every second or so, just to irritate him, show him I'm more annoying then he could ever be. On about the tenth go of poking him he catches me hand giving me a angry look.

"You are an evil one, you know that?" Trunks says poking me back. I smile an evil crooked smile and do a teeth showing grin. He forces back a smile that is wide, very tooth showing a... very exaggerated grin. I laugh out loud at his sad attempt to do a grin like mine.

"Anyone every told you that your crazy?" I ask. Trunks stops the grin and goes back to looking serious. He even gives me a light glare as he shakes his head. "No? Man, you are. But that's good. Makes you way more... interesting or strange... not sure yet." I say smiling innocently.

A smile comes to Trunks' lips as he chuckles lightly and gives me a final poke, just to get a little more even. "Let's just stick with interesting, Ok?" Trunks says and I can't help but laugh. He's such a strangely nice guy, even if he is in a way abducting me.

"K, now, let's get you back at my place. I bet you could do with a rest." Trunks kindly suggests.

I shrug a little trying to act like he's wrong, but knowing he's right. I yawn, smothering my mouth with a cupped hand before shaking my head and smiling lightly as I speak to Trunks, trying to make my voice sound alive, hypo, but it comes out muffled, hard to understand by the yawn that interferes half way though "Nah, I'm right, I'm fine. Awake and ready for action!" I decide.

Trunks laughs at the back of his throat and gives me a bit of a toss as he changes my position to something more comfortable for me. And he can't help but smile when he see's me almost instinctively nestle into his chest and start to doze. I really am tired.

Trunks lands softly on the ground in front of his house. Where we were before. His eyes glance down to me as I sleep soundly in his arms. My hands have a tight grip of his shirt fingers clenched into tight fist balls that strongly grab small bits of material in them. My head in rested against his chest sending a warm sensation over Trunks' body. My tail is also in contact with him, wrapped tight around one of his muscular arms. I look so sweet, so harmless in his arms. Like a tiny little baby, my mouth opened loosely around the lips as I breathe lightly.

'My God, she looks so sweet when she ain't mad. She's at total ease, she must really trust me.' Trunks thinks to himself as he starts over to the front door of the house eyes staying focused on me every second. He doesn't need to watch where he's going anyway, he knows the area in and around his house, Capsule corp, like the back of his hand.

Using much difficulty he manages to turn the door handle without so much as making me stir. Before heading inside and lightly closing the door behind him.

"Mum?" Trunks says in a high pitched whisper as he starts up the hall of the house. Off it are rooms some joining with each other with small wooden doors or removable walls but most solid. At the very end is the lounge room that joins up with the dinning room with a removable wooden door so they can watch TV while eating if they so please. Then joining the dinning room by a small wooden door is the kitchen which also has it's own door heading off the main hall. Among the other rooms are three bed rooms, a medical room, two bath rooms, a storage room, a laundry and his mothers computer room/ building room. This is positioned under the house of which you have to go down a rather large set of what seems to be unstable stairs to get there. Trunks is sure one day someone will hurt themselves going down those stairs.

"MUM!" Trunks said again, louder this time. More like a yell with a tint of secrecy to it. He glances down at me, surprised to see me still sleeping soundly, unfazed by the rather loud sound he had made, and he can't help but do a sigh of relief.

"What is it Trunksssss... What you got there?" Trunks' mother said, sounding rather pissed off at first appearing from the stairs that lead to her study, then calming down to just a sense of curiosity when she saw me.

Trunks looks down on me, then back up to his mother who now approached with great curiosity. Trunks raised a hand to his mother only to place a finger on his lip and hush her slightly before becoming her forward using a fast, sharp movement of his head.

Bulma's eyes looked at me intensely as she slightly leaned over me. My figure still the same as it had been outside. I hadn't stirred at all since coming in. Not at the loud voice, not at the movement of Trunks' arms, nothing. I am in such a deep sleep it looks like nothing will wake me. Yet, Trunks doesn't want to risk it. He wants everything silent.

Bulma is a persistent women. As you have to be to survive this time... this world. She's strong for a human, and even stronger for a human female. Her pail blue hair, a similar color to Trunks'. Her blue eyes (Same color as her hair) are always wide, always ready. She has become this way over countless years of looking out for herself... call it an act of paranoia but it's kept her alive so far.

Her face is finely featured and she has only a few wrinkles around her mouth which is great for a women of her age who puts up with what she does. She wears some green overalls with a pail white long sleeved top under it. This is what she uses when working away in her lab. It's covered in grease, and right now her face is too. She looks up to Trunks who stands a little more then a head taller then her a finally speaks, brushing some of her shoulder high hair from her eyes and behind her ears a second before she does. "Trunks, why is there a saiyan in your hands?" Bulma chokes out in a startled way.

Trunks looks down to the me in his arms. He could tell by his mums voice she was really asking why I was here? Why wasn't I dead? Why Trunks hadn't killed me yet.

Trunks lets out a rather annoyed sigh and looks up to his mother slowly, eyes filled with innocence. "Mum, she saved my life." Trunks spoke softly, slowly, almost sadly.

Bulma's eyes widen slowly at these words, and for a few seconds she thought she herd wrong till she saw the tender look he was giving me as I slept in his arms so defenseless from the world around me. Well, that's how I look, but clearly not the way I am. He holds me close lightly putting his forehead on mine to express passion and longing before looking back up to his mother.

"Well, I guess we should get her a bed." Bulma says smiling faintly and rather fakely as she leads Trunks down the hall, becoming him to follow by waving a hand.

Trunks followed her to the spare bed room positioned on the opposite side of the hall to Trunks, the doors exactly even. He walked in as his mother wait at the door and lay me gently on the bed struggling to untangle my tail from around his arm.

When he does he just steps back and stares at me a second. Totally still, could almost be mistaken for dead if it wasn't for the fact Trunks could sense her energy, and it still glowed in her alive and strong. It's just I feel so relaxed my breathes are small slow breathes that go next to unnoticed, yet listening carefully Trunks can hear the very faint sound of my breath as it's inhaled and exhaled.

By the request of his mother as she tugged madly at his top he stopped his stare and left the room lightly closing the door behind himself letting out a light sigh as he does so, glancing back at the closed door wishing he could stay, wishing he could just watch me sleep.

My eyes flicker slowly open and peer to the roof above me. I blink a few times and sit up looking around slowly at the place around me. I'm in a bed that is pushed to one side of the room so it's in a corner, the head of the bed at one wall, the side at another one. The opposite side of the room is a door, a plain wooden door with a rusty looking metal handle and around the room is scattered furniture including a built in cupboard at the foot of the bed a set of draws by the door on the side without the larches and a small bedside table. The place is actually kinda empty... almost lonely.

I slide my feet out of bed and for a few seconds just sit there, reflecting, wondering what I should do before finally getting to my feet and making my way over to the door pausing in hesitation as I then place my hand firmly on the handle closing my eyes in thought, in consideration before finding the courage to turn it and take at step out of the room and glance around.

It's quiet. Not a sound is herd. This makes me feel a little nervous, a little uncomfortable. My heart speeds up banging hard against my chest. I hate it when places are like this, never the less, I should investigate, get an idea of my surroundings.

I close the door to the room I was in lightly behind me and start slowly up the hall stepping lightly so as to remain silent. I do not wish to wake anyone. Well, if they're asleep, I'm not really sure.

I'm doing my best to sneak stay silent, but with place is so new to me and its only carpeted in the rooms not in the hall and the floor boards are uneven, some poke an inch over others, it basically a recapie for trouble. My foot hooks on a board and I go flying forward landing hard on the wood. There is a loud thump and for a second I just lay there in shock before slowly using my hands to raise myself up from the ground.

"My God Creeda! What happened?" Trunks asks running over to me and helping me up. I grunt and rub some blood away as it oozes from my nose pushing away from his arms, his hold. "Nothing... don't worry." I mutter nose still bleeding. I try again to wipe it away but it just keeps on coming.

Trunks stares at me a long moment then shakes his head a few times, slowly, in a misunderstanding way. He doesn't know what my problem is. "Creeda, I should really have a look at your nose, it's bleeding pretty bad." Trunks says placing a hand out towards me, but I flare backwards like he's a flame, or acid.

"No Trunks, I don't need your help... just don't worry!" I say almost in a spiteful hiss before walking away quickly, tail flicking with the movement of my body as I pace silently down the hall.

X.../...Ok, Creeda seems a little moody... nvm, please tell me what u think.../...X


	3. Chapter 3 A battle is won by no one!

_Disclaimer- I own no part of DBZ! 'sigh' I WISH I owned Trunks!_

.../ I was out the front door of Trunks' house standing on the lawn and staring up at the starry sky letting out a deep, upset sigh.

.../ I guess I didn't mean to be nasty to Trunks... I don't think I did. But something just makes my blood boil at the way he thinks I'm so venerable... like I'm some sort of a child! Like I can't look after myself... I can only assume it's because I'm female... But I am a saiyan... well, half saiyan, I can look after myself. Some reason he seems to think I can't though.

.../ "Males can be such... such... weirdo's?" I utter to myself then letting out another loud sigh tilting my head as I stare to the stars as they sparkle brightly overhead.

.../ "Can't wait to do my mission and get out of here, be free... this place is so depressing, maybe that's why I'm not myself." I decide brushing some hair back over my shoulders then sitting down on the ruined grass, just to stare into the skies some more. Think back on today, think back on the events.

.../ "Or maybe it's Trunks that is making me not myself." I think out loud resting my head in my clapped hands and groaning in frustration. Cause you can't fix something when you don't know what's wrong.  
.../ I feel like breaking down, crying, but my pride won't let me. I was trained better then to have to cry every time confusion confusion engulfed me. Trained better then to want to be sick in the stomach at the thought of the people of earth and what they're going through. Pitying earth, after all, it has nothing to do with me, right? Right? I'm just a visitor, I'm getting in, getting out... I hope I'm not here long.

.../ "Great stars huh. I love coming out here at night!" Trunks' voice says behind me.

.../ I don't look at him, but do nod in response.

.../ I hear his foot steps then see him out of the corner of my eye also taking at seat on the grass about two meters to my right. He's also staring up into the stars.

.../ I suddenly look to him, eyebrows low in confusion. He's looking so lost in the stars as he stares like he's never seen it before.

.../ Suddenly I feel sorry for him. He's never been off earth, never seen the planet he's from. That must suck really bad, to not know a thing about yourself. Maybe I should teach him a thing or two, just to return the favor of him letting me stay here at his house.

.../ "You see that group of stars over there?" I ask pointing a finger at a small cluster of stars in a circle with a blank starless area in them. It's like a starry ring.

.../ Trunks throws me a glance, follows my finger and leans a little closer to me wincing his eyes to try and see which group I mean. "Well, no. It's hard to tell where you're pointing to from here." Trunks informs me.

.../ I look to him and then shift myself over so I'm at his side, so close I can feel the warmth of his body on me as our sides lightly touch. I lean close to him and raise a hand to the sky. "Right there! The one that looks like a ring!" I announce.

.../ Trunks looks around the sky a second then nods his head eyes focusing on the starry ring above us. "Oh yeah, I see it!" Trunks says nodding a few times and just staring at it.

.../ I lower my hand and look to Trunks even though he still looks up to the starry ring in fascination. "Right in the middle of all those stars is my home planet. The one my father lives on..." I begin, pausing as I shuffle a little feeling uncomfortable all the sudden. "Where the few remaining saiyans are." I inform eyes glancing back to the sky above as I raise my hand a second time to another clutch of stars. "And in between that is the place I was trained... never go there!" I insist.

.../ Trunks looks down from the stars and looks to me. His eyes wide and slightly confused. "Why did you go there if it's that bad?" Trunks asks staring at my eyes, searching for honesty. I bite my tongue and lightly grit my teeth, not in anger, in thought of how to explain it.

.../ "I... I didn't go at free will. When my mother died, my father could not handle me. Such a hypoactive 5 year old child, not to mention he was a warrior. So, he sent me away to be beat into shape..." I inform burying my head in my knees which I now hug close to my chest. "I haven't seen him since!" I say after a pause.

.../ Trunks stares at me, intensely listening to every word I say like it could save his life some day. Like he had waited for years to hear these words. Then, to see me being torn apart by these words, looking close to tears... it makes him sick!

.../ "Hey! It's ok! He still loves you, he just wants what is best for you..." Trunks says wrapping his arms around my shoulder and pulling me close resting his head on mine to listen to me weep, try more to clear my tears.

.../ "NO! He doesn't love me! He never even wrote a letter! Not in my whole 12 years there!" I say raising my voice in frustration... in heart break, but soon quiet down and bury my face into Trunks' shoulder crying some more. "I... I never understood as a child why my father didn't write, why all the other kids got letters but not me. I used to think up excuses for him, used to act like I didn't care! But over the years the truth sunk in, there's no war, no attack on the planet, nothing to keep him from writing other then his own ignorance... he blocked me out Trunks!" I say covering my eyes and weeping some more.

.../ Trunks does a look of hurt and pity for me taking a hand and lowering my hands with his and looking into my eyes shaking his head over and over again. "No, he didn't block you out! I'm sure he still loves you, I'm sure there was a reason for what he did..." Trunks tells me.

.../ I shake my head over and over very quickly tears fastening there pace down my face. Trunks is trying so hard to make me feel better... yet...

.../ "NO! NO! NO! There is no reason! Don't cover for him!" I yell at Trunks soon after covering my mouth. Trunks is trying hard to be nice and I'm yelling at him. I whimper and wrap my arms around his arm crying into his leathery, purple jacket. "Please! ... don't take his side!" I whisper.

.../ Trunks has never seen someone so upset. And he comes from a place of misery. He doesn't know how to react about a girl crying all over him, so just tries his luck.

.../ He places his hand under my chin wiping away my damp tears on the bottom of my face and then using his thumb, wipes the tears away from under my eyes doing a smile as he does so.

.../ "I'm on no side but yours. Just saying, he can't forget his own flesh and blood and eventually he'll realize how stupid he was to just send you away like that and by then you'll be gone, over him. So, come on, he's the one who should be crying... dry those tears!" Trunks says wiping away a few more tears and smiling at me some more. A toothy smile which he clearly expects me to respond to.

.../ I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand and do a light sniff forcing out a smile. And it must have been a pretty lame smile cause Trunks does a light chuckle.

.../ "Seems like your life has been pretty rough too. I'm sure the way we are, we could really talk to each other... relate to each other's situations. I wish you were staying on earth... too bad you're leaving after your mission... aren't you?" Trunks asks. I nod a few times eyes staring at my feet then rolling back up to stare at the sky.

.../ "I could stay... but I can't!" I say, sentence making no sense. Trunks perks an eyebrow clearly catching on to how my response was next to gibberish.

.../ "Huh?" He asks waving his hand a little in confusion and keeping his mouth open after speaking.

.../ I sigh and look to Trunks slowly. "This place is... no offense, very depressing." I inform Trunks looking to my feet in embarrassment. After a few seconds of silence I look up to Trunks who is smiling to me to my surprise.

.../ "Yeah, can't blame you for wanting to find a better place." Trunks says looking up to the sky eyes filled with daydreams and hopes. It's almost like I can see his every fantasy flashing through his eyes.

.../ He then turns back to me smiles again then looking to his feet as the smile fades to a frown.

.../ "Um, Trunks, what's wrong?" I ask voice a whisper. I raise a hand gently placing it on Trunks' shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

.../ Trunks' eye look back to the starry skies and he lets out a depressed sound. "This place was once a beautiful planet... I know it was, though for me it's kinda hard to remember that way, the androids started attacking earth and tearing it apart when I was only little." Trunks pauses and turns to me a faint smile tickling the side of his mouth. "And I reckon it will be beautiful again some day!" Trunks smiles.

.../ I stare at him a few seconds, then hug my knees close to me again rocking lightly as I then stare up to the sky. "Yeah, as soon as the androids are destroyed." I inform.

.../ Trunks does one very quick, sharp nod eyebrows tight and mad at the thought of the androids. "Right!" He agrees then turning to me just looking at me a few seconds before finally speaking again. "Maybe we should go inside."

.../ I look to him then the stars and slowly nod.

.../ Trunks gets to his feet slowly. He cracks his neck then offers me a hand to help me up.

.../ I just stare at it a second, wondering weather to except. A smile then comes to my lips and I take his hand holding it tight in mine and with a sudden heave, he pulls me up to my feet.

.../ I brush off the legs of my pants and then my top before looking up to Trunks again. He stands there watching every little movement I make.

.../ I perk an eyebrow and raise my lip slightly in a state of confusion.

.../ Trunks notices me looking at him and blushes turning his back to me and making a coughing choking sound as he clears his throat. "Um, let's go inside." He says walking towards the house, head bowed in embarrassment.

.../ For a few seconds I just stand there watching the clumsiness in the way Trunks walks cause he's nervous, then follow him over the dry lawn and into his house.

.../ I lay on a bed, staring at the roof. I've just been laying here for about an hour doing no particular thing, thinking no particular thoughts. Just letting the world swallow me up. I feel no particular feelings right now, not hunger, not heart ache, nothing. I guess you could say I feel soulless.

.../ Trunks enters. "Hey, you hungry?" He asks in a low whisper.

.../ I shoot him a quick glance, let out a sigh and shake my head a few times. My stomach feels way too knotted to eat.

.../ Trunks looks a bit worried but nods all the same, his wispy hair falling in front of his eyes as he does so. He looks at me for a few seconds through the strands of hair then turns away shooting me a glance before leaving, but he does say "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Trunks whispers exiting the room and very lightly closing the door behind himself.

.../ I stare at the door a good few seconds then feel myself scramble under the blankets shifting to get comfortable before dozing off.

.../ My eyes slowly open. I can see the suns friendly rays sparking through the window near the bed.

.../ Sitting up I take a few seconds to stretch before stumbling out the door and staggering down the hall this time being very cautious of my step. I don't want to take another spill, my pride couldn't handle that.

.../ I follow the strong power level that leads me to the kitchen where Trunks stands, sipping a glass of water and staring at the radio listening to the broadcasts and whether updates. He looks very serious till he notices me then he does a smile before looking back to the radio.

.../ _'There is android activity on the outskirts of Truten City... TRUTEN CITY IS UNDER ATTACK!' _the radio suddenly bursts out. Well, so much for the whether!

.../ I see Trunks' nose screw up and his teeth show in rage. His eyebrows slant down and he lets out an annoyed grunt. "Grr! That does it! They're gonna pay this time!" Trunks decides adjusting his belt, then checking his swords strap before straitening up and clenching his fists strongly at his side.

.../ "Trunks! I'm coming with you!" I announce nodding surely adjusting my belt strap with it's knifes in, which I some how managed to sleep with on.

.../ Trunks looks to me for a few seconds, eyes tinted with horror and determination as he shakes his head solidly. His blue eyes piercing through me, he knows what he wants! But this time, I ain't going to let him get it.

.../ I bear my teeth and walk close to Trunks. He is quite a bit bigger then me, but his size does not faze me. I give him a hard poke in the ribs and tighten my eyes into a glare. "You almost died to them last time! There's two of them, there should be two of us. Your chances of killing them rises dramatically!" I point out to Trunks who still looks to me, eyes sharp, but he knows there is nothing he can do. Even if he tells me to stay, I will follow him anyway.

.../ Trunks smiles and nods a few times cracking his neck to one side of his head then smirking. "Ok, you're right, let's go!" Trunks finally agrees.

.../ A crooked smile teases the side of my mouth. I knew I would get my way. I generally always do!

.../ Its a five minute fly to Truten city. Well, as long as you fly at full speed which Trunks is. He doesn't want to miss them. This time he has back up and he wants the androids dead! He wants them to pay!

.../ "Huh? Hey! There they are!" I hear Trunks yell in front of me snapping me out of my trance. I start looking around quickly eyes scowering across the ground till I finally spot the destructive duo below us.

.../ The girl one, if you can call it that sits on a totally wrecked car. Her legs are crossed, and if it weren't for the tight black pants she wears under them you could see up her skirt. Her short shoulder high blond hair flows over her face partially covering her bright blue eyes as she looks to the ground. She wears a small black vest that covers a long sleeve white striped top. This whole outfit is topped off with a pare of orange cow boyish boots.

.../ The guy dresses just as bad. Blue jeans that tuck into his socks that go into a large pair of boots. He simply wears a black long sleeve top, his eyes also blue, but more sharp, more full of hate... coldness. The girls are like a pool of hate, but his, his are like frozen ice pools that contain his hatred, and the ice within looks like it's gonna blow.

.../ While the girl looks bored the guy is seeming very amused with blowing up building and killing the remaining survivors.

.../ Trunks tilts his body so his feet are facing the ground and lowers himself towards earth me following not far behind. His feet touch the cracked up earth and the androids freeze taking a moment before finally turning to us. At this moment I'm only just touching down.

.../ "Look, it's the Boy and his girlie friend!" The guy android grunts not at all impressed by the way we barged in on their little 'party'. The Guy androids eyes darken even more, his look could almost freeze you!

.../ "Yeah, it's us. We've come here to destroy yous... FOOLS! It was only a matter of time before the tides turned! Your death is drawing nearer and nearer by the second! I just hope you find your death as exciting and amusing as you find other peoples!" Trunks yells eyes sharp his eyes also going a cold icey blue. It's rather scary to see Trunks like this, so full of rage and hate. Never the less, I can't blame him, these robots are the destroyer of the planet. It;s just weird to see this part of Trunks. His teeth bared, fists clenched and eyes sharp. Set for a kill!

.../ "Hm, so you think that you and this... this _girl_ can beat us. What a joke! Yet..." The guy android pauses after looking to the ground for a while he looks up staring at me eyes still cold, they almost jab through me. How can you stop something with that much hate?

.../ "What my brother is saying is bringing your girlie friend was a big mistake!" The girl chuckles eyes lightly closed and arms crossed firmly across her chest. She snorts lightly and looks up to Trunks eyes glinting in a teasing way. They know something we don't know! And thats never good!

.../ "Creeda, stay near me!" Trunks says voice in a kind of whisper. He peers over his shoulder at me eyes still rather sharp and dangerous, but in the same way, full like a pool of worry. But, how he can speak such rubbish is beyond my understanding! I'm a pure blood saiyan and quite likely a greater threat to the androids then him. How can he think he can protect me?

.../ "Trunks are you daft? I can watch out from myself. Who saved who here?" I ask in a sort of hiss of annoyance my eyes sharpening in stress as I move myself into a fighting stance.

.../ "Please Creeda, they're after you!" Trunks informs me eyebrows raising a little looking in a sense... worried. His eyes soften back to their normal softness and the coldness fades away.

.../ "Me?" I ask straitening up and going out of my fighting stance. My face is painted with confusion and my eyebrows are as high as they can go.

.../ "Yes, you! You see, you're his weakness... anything happens to you! Ha ha ha ha! He'll never live with himself!" The guy androids voice whispers full of hate from right behind me. I can't even react before an arm loops around my throat from behind, not so much chocking me but stopping me from being able to break free... run away.

.../ "UNHAND HER!" Trunks yells going to run towards me and help, but is stopped by the girl android as she grabs him by the throat lifting him up slightly chocking him. He can still breathe, his voice is just a weaze though.

.../ His legs start kicking as he tries to get from the girls grasp as she lifts him up, up into the air flying as she does so. "Should I kill him?" Asks the girl looking to her brother. The brother looks to me and smirks at me as I start kicking madly hoping to break free and be able to help Trunks. But having no effect. The androids grip is too tight.

.../ "No! Just knock him out! I want him to suffer in the worst way possible way... heart ache!" The guy android laughs.

.../ My squirming increases. I'm not a 100 on what they're talking about, but knocking out Trunks, I already know I'm against that!

.../ I see Trunks' eyes widen as he shoots the girl android a glance then me mouthing out a few words. It's hard to tell but I'd say he's saying 'run'. Doesn't he get it, even if I could I wouldn't leave him! It's now I see the girls hand raise coming down hard on the back of Trunks' neck knocking him out quickly with little or no pain. At least he's ok!

.../ I look to the guy android as he smirks evily. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be experiencing lots of pain shortly?' I think knowingly. They're gonna do something to me... they think it'll effect Trunks. They must be nuts! I may fall, but Trunks will fight on!

.../_Trunks' POV_

.../My eyes ever so slowly open and, for a second I just lay there on the hard cerment looking across the cracked ground staring at the fallen building in front of me about fifteen meters away. My eyes are wide and I hardly blink. I'm in too much of a state of thought. I can hardly remember what happened, what I'm doing out here. I know I'm after the androids, it's always what I'm doing in the city. But I feel unharmed. The androids never leave me unharmed!

.../ My hands slowly shift up my body so it's like I'm trying to do a push up. A few more seconds I just lay there trying to gain the energy to lift myself. I feel a surge of energy flow through me and in a sudden burst I lift my weight forcing myself to sit up.

.../ The second I get into this position I take a few more seconds to think. Then things start coming back to me in flashes. A sickly feeling feeling forms in my gut as images flood through my head. The androids, the torchure, the torment "CREEDA!" I yell out loud as I get to my feet realizing I have no physical pains! It's just my pride that is broken and making me feel so weak.

.../ "Creeda!" I yell again as I start running around looking for a sign of her. Anything! I just have to know she's ok!

.../ I run over to a battered fallen building and peer in. Nothing. Then under some cars. No sign. I try sensing her energy... I can feel it somewhere! But it's so small so weak! I have to find her.

.../ Using a trail of energy I make my way towards where Creeda should be... and you can bet I found her.

.../ "Oh my GOD!" I gasp as I run into the small park in center city of Truten. Fallen trees are everywhere but still the grass in relatively green and there is a small clearing and that's where she is!

.../ I feel my heart slow as I draw nearer and nearer to her. Those fucking androids! What have they done to her?

.../ I stand over her a few seconds before the feeling in my gut becomes to much. The knotting tightens so much I just fall to my knees eyes scanning over her body.

.../ "No... no!" I whisper at the back of my throat as I rub a hand over her smooth face eyes beginning to fill with tears. The androids sure know how to hit me where it hurts!

.../ I lift my hand from her bloody face and look to it. It's covered in red oozy blood that drips from numerous cuts. Biggest of which is a slash over one eye. She also has blood dripping from her nose and streaming from her lip, as well as many other smaller cuts.

.../ I slightly bow my head closing my eyes tight at the pain of seeing her in such a state. She's close to death!

.../ I open my eyes that are now fuzzed by the vision of lots of tears, and because of my bowed head I can't help but be looking at her hand. But now, I wish I didn't.

.../ All the way through her hand, up to the handle is her knife. It goes strait through her hand then goes deep into the turf almost pinning her down. This is in both hands. She's lost lots of blood from this.

.../ ... Imagen, having your own weapon used to defeat you. That would have to be the worst feeling.

.../ How wrong I am. I find myself feeling in my sword case while staring at a newly noticed wound... though it is obvious, it had taken me so long to see... to realize. Maybe cause I didn't want to see it! My hands run over my empty sword case and I realize my worst fear is true! The androids also used my weapon on her! My sword.

.../ It's dug deep into her side just below the ribs and is splattered with blood. For them to be able to do all this to her. They must have ganged up. Had to! Those sickos... "THOSE SICKOS!" I find myself yelling to the air... into complete nothingness! They did this to her! They will pay! There death was going to be quick, painless, but now it's going to be slow, dragged out, pained as much as possible!

.../ My eyes stare at her some more. Her breathing wheezed by the chocking on her own blood. I think she's going to die! Her cuts are bad! She's not gonna make it!

.../ _Dun dun duuuun! Poor Creeda got gang attacked by a mob of androids!... well two actually... please, tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4 Pain, death, hope

_Disclaimer- I own no part of Dragonball Z ... bla bla bla! Ect...ect! Don't sue me!_

_Still Trunks' POV_

.../ The thought of her not living tears me apart! But if I can do anything to help her I will! Those androids will not get the last laugh! They will NOT get the satisfaction of picking me apart from the inside, using my heart as my weakness! I WILL save her, I won't allow myself to let another life slip through my fingers!

.../ Slowly and very cautiously I lower my hand to the knife going through her palm taking a hold of it. If I'm to save her I have to move her away from here which involves pulling her knives from her hands... this would be a whole lot easier if it didn't look like she was waking up!

.../ Her fingers start to shake and tremble, her mouth slightly opens to let out a faint pained whine! .../ "No, don't wake up! Not yet! This'll hurt allot less if you're unconscious! Don't wake up!" I say as my eyes trail away from the knife and up to her face. Her tensed up face!

.../ Her eyes tighten into a firm close and her mouth slightly open to show her bared fangs! She's clearly in lots of pain, and it's only going to worsen... I best do this while she's not fully conscious!

.../ I close my eyes lightly knowing I will hear a sharp loud scream very soon.

.../ My grip on the knife tightens and I take a good few deep breathes hands becoming sweaty like my face. I let out a deep sigh and open my eyes suddenly surprised with how sweaty my body is, I must be really nervous cause I can feel my heart pounding hard against my chest and my shirt has become sticky and sweaty and is sticking to me!

.../ "I'm sorry Creeda!" I mutter using a sudden heave to yank the knife from her hand blood and dirt mixed together going everywhere especially all over my face. Then comes the scream. I loud deafening scream that could almost burst the eardrums!

.../ I look down to her hand. Blood is pouring out of it very quickly and I can almost see through her wound, the gouge is that big. You can see right where the knife went, and on the inside you can see where the edge of the blade skimmed against the metacarpal bones in her hand. Its rather disgusting... and yet... here I am having to do it again with the other hand.

.../ I look to Creeda's face again. Her eyes are wide open and she's looking at me, breathing hard, panting... Blood's coming from her mouth allot more now. I'm not sure how but this whole process seems to have awakened some inner bleeding.

.../ "T-t-trunksss... w-w-what are y-you doing?" She speaks to me voice chocked with blood like she's on her dieing breath. Which I pray she isn't!

.../ "Creeda! I have to remove the other knife so I can take you somewhere to fix you up!" I say voice muffled with worry as I lean over her body taking a hold of the other knife in the other hand.

.../ She glances to it, lets out a pained weeze and looks away from both me and the knife... she knows this is going to hurt!

.../ I let out a light yell as I use my strength to pull the knife. But my powering up yell is no where near as loud as the scream Creeda does as I yank at the knife.

.../ I look to the knife in my hand that is now slightly raised in the air. I do a shocked look and loud gasp. The knife is still through her hand so I've lifted her arm above her head. The movement is so incredibly painful for her she's still yelling.

.../ "Trunks! For the love of God, lower my arm!" She yells to me.

.../ I know I can't even imagine the pain that she must be feeling right now.

.../ Quickly, quickly, I lower her arm so it's out to her side. My hand is shaking from shock. At least I won't have to see the huge gouge again. If I take her home, mum can remove the knife... it just hurts me too much to see that! Her blood everywhere! The hurt in her eyes as they lightly close and her breathing lowers.

.../ Wait! Breathing lowering! That can't be good!

.../ Instinctively my hand finds its way to her neck feeling for a pulse. Praying for a pulse!

.../ ... It's still there, but barely. I must hurry! I must quicken my pace! I must get her to my place right away!

.../ "Creeda, I'm gonna lift you... this could hurt! Bare with me!" I say looking nervous as I shift close slipping my arms under her. But before I lift her I pause. "Wait! One more thing! Sorry, but more pain!"I whisper then taking a hold of the handle of my sword taking a solid grip before tearing it from her flesh! Once again, there is another yell!

.../ I close my eyes as her pained scream echo's through my ears and for a good ten seconds I just stay in my position before placing my sword in its holder.

.../ "Ok, now I'll lift you..." I speak in a whisper as if trying to comfort her... but it'll take more then a few words to make her feel any better!

.../ My arms find their way under her body and I slowly lift her so she's in a bridal hold. She lets out a faint whine as I do this.

.../ "This shouldn't take long, now just try to relax, I'll have you home in a jiffy!" I say once again trying to soove her with words... pointless words! Telling her to relax won't take her mind off the pain caused by the deep gouges all over her body. A few simple words won't comfort her to the extent of which her pain is gone. Yet, it makes me feel a little better saying this. It's just letting her know I care I guess...

.../ I concentrate my energy and feel my feet lift from the ground as I go into a steady hover. I hover only a foot or so off the ground before throwing Creeda another look... just to check on her before taking off flying at full speed over the buildings of the city.

.../ I don't think I've ever gone this fast... the wind as I flew never bothered me before, but now as I fly the wind is stinging at my eyes like a fresh wound from a whip. But I won't give up! I'll just have to compromise! I squint my eyes and ignore the pain as I saw over the buildings below. Just looking for a sign of Capsule Corp... my home.

.../ Mum will be there. She always is! She never has a reason to go out and even if she does she often avoids it unless it is fully necessary. She basically lives in her house walls using them to conceal the paranoia that comes with thinking the androids will attack and kill her... she's always extremely hesitant about letting me go out and fight them too... she's almost lost me a good few times so I suppose that gives her the right to be scared. She would chain me down if she could! But she can never stop me or catch me to prevent me going to battle.

.../ I let out a deep sigh at these thoughts then look down to Creeda... the near stranger in my arms... I hardly know her yet I feel this warmth inside me when she's near... to protect her... I can't blame her for wanting to leave earth as quick as she can, this place is depressing and look at the harm the inhabitants of this planet have inflicted on her... not that we want these 'inhabitants' on our planet, no one wants them here... bastard androids...

.../ "I swear to you Creeda I will avenge you... your pain will not be in vain. Those androids will die!" I mutter to myself knowing that Creeda is unconscious... and chances are she can't hear a word I'm saying. Yet, I find comfort in speaking these words... guess the fact she can't hear me also makes me more confident to speak my mind.

.../ Finally I see the building in the distance I'm looking for... Capsule Corp!

.../ It looks like an overgrown cerement igloo with a large painted symbol on it representing Capsule Corp... Its a great place, but is falling in a bit. When I get around to it... when I know it won't be destroyed any more, I'll fix it! But that won't happen till the androids are dead!

.../ I land right near the front door so I can get in faster. I heave it open and pull it as wide as it'll go before running inside heart smashing against my chest.

.../ "MUM! MUUUM! HELP!" I yell at the top of my lungs pausing in the hall to look around quickly waiting for my mum to emerge from a room as she always does.

.../ Sweat is running down my face as I notice her coming up stairs and run over to her. "Mum! Mum! Help her!" I beg tears starting to swell in my eyes as I raise my arms slightly so mum can see Creeda better and when she does she gasps!

.../ "Trunks! What happened to her?" Mum asks looking to Creeda as she lays next to lifeless in my arms. I take a few deep breathes and look down to her again.

.../ "The androids!" I simply stutter giving Creeda a light squeeze wishing for a reaction on her behalf but getting none!

.../ "Of course, THOSE BASTARDS!... come on, get her to the medical room, we'll fix her up there!" Mother says filled with stress. But for a second I can't move. I have never herd my mother use such language! I know she hates the androids and such things probably go through her head every second of the day, but she never said it! Not till now!

.../ "Trunks! Medical room! NOW!" Mum says raising her voice when I go off into a trance.

.../ I nod and then run down to the medical room mum at my heels. I pit her on a operating table and stare at her as mum pulls on some gloves. The disposable kind.

.../ "Ok Trunks, step back! This could get messy!" Mum tells me as she leans over Creeda. My eyes widen when I see her start to remove her clothes. Mum shoots me a glance as she starts trying to get the cinglet off. "If this makes you feel awkward, leave Trunks!" Mum says voice filled with determination. She isn't going to let me get in the way of what she's about to do.

.../ "No, it's fine! I'm fine! I've gotta stay here, I gotta help her!" I insist grabbing a pair of gloves from a small box and struggling to pull them on. It's hard to get on gloves when your hands are wet, and mine are just about dripping with sweat! I then return to Creeda's side. Mum's already removed her to and is studying the wounds over her body. She's especially eying the large gouge in my size caused by my sword.

.../ I stare at Creeda in amazement! She has such a well toned body. She's muscley for a female, but I have to try and remember, she is half saiyan. I can see faint lines and dints in her skin around the stomach where a six packs faint outline lyes. I look up her body. You would think by her face that she's only young, late teens. A year or two younger then myself but her chest says other things. She seems fully developed... and don't worry, I'm not purving that bad, her chest currently has what appears to be a metal chest plate that only goes around the front of her chest some how, beyond my knowing, staying on.

.../ "She has many serious wounds, cuts to manger blood vessels. She's loosing blood at a dramatic pace! Chances are, she won't make it. The only thing I can suggest are the 'Vitalizing Tanks'" Mother says words hitting me hard like a poison arrow through the chest. My eyes widen along with my mouth. It takes a while for her words to speak in before I can find the words I need to speak.

.../ "But mother, the tank is not ready! We don't even know if it works!" I point out doing wild hand movements as I speak. Mum looks to me with her bright blue eyes staring at me in a serious way.

.../ "We can only try, if we don't do this, she'll die anyway!" Mum says.

_Oh dear, Creeda's life lays in the balance. From all perspectives it looks like she's gonna die already!... Maybe this story will be cut short! OO' Rate and Rate! Tell me what u think!_


	5. Chapter 5 Fate is like scales, uncertain

_Disclaimer- I own no part of DBZ and chances are... never will... I just write these stories cause I'm a sicko!_

_TRUNKS POV_

My mother dressed her up in a fine white robe and together we put her in the glass tank.

While I held her up mother connected wires and stuff all over her body. These are MENT to let out small electric currents that heal the body in just a matter of hours, but the machine has never been tested... and not that I usually doubt my mothers inventions... her work... but I really am not comfortable with this... the idea of her Creeda dying. I don't want that to happen!

Mother places a mask over her mouth and steps back rubbing a hand over my shoulder before giving it a light squeeze. "Trunks. You better get out of the tank, I'm about to start it up! The wires will hold her wait till the liquid fills the tanks, then she'll be right!" Mum informs me giving me a light pull in her general direction.

I sigh and release Creeda her body straight away lags forwards like she's a rag doll. She's still a bloody mess, but the filters at the bottom of the tank will keep her clean... if all goes well.

Stepping back I watch mum close the tank and walk over to the control desk and start punching in buttons, codes, pulling leavers and switching switches. Then a voice comes from no where. A straight, non-emotional voice that made the words seem cold.

This is the computers words '_Beep, beep, beep, tank is filling, begin healing process of tanks filling' _the computer says. This makes me jump a little and a new nervousness over comes me. There's no turning back now... the tank is filling, the door of the tank is locked and can't be opened without a code.

I really, really hope this works!

I watch the water in the tank raise removing the weight from Creeda's body so she just floats there. Head hung and robe waving in the waters unsettled motion. Her hands hang loosely at her side and all I can do is watch... gape... pray for something... a miracle!

Slowly I raise a hand pressing it on the glass and bow my head in thought and some reason, shame. I have finally found someone who cares about me but at the same time stands up for me. My first real friend since Gohan, who was also taken from me by the androids. And I'll be damed if I let it happen again!

My hand clenches into a fist and my eyes trail up to her face. I just stare at her praying for a reaction of any kind. But getting none.

"Trunks, come on. This could take hours, come up stairs and have something to eat." Mum begs voice smooth and begging, and normally this would get me to do anything for her... but not this time, this is too important to me for me to be fooled... pulled in by my mothers silly innocent acting, smooth talking trick!

"Nah mum. I'm staying here. I wanna be here when she wakes up... if she wakes up!" I say glancing over at mother who has already started up her lab stairs and now just stares at me.

She lets out a sudden sigh and nods. She knows there is no way in the world she could get Trunks up here unless her own life was in danger. "You care about her too much Trunks... remember, she came from space and is a saiyan. That basically spells out trouble!" Mum says.

My eyes sharpen at my mother for these words and I let out a growl for a second then sigh to myself and rub my forehead in stress.

"You don't get it mum, she's the first person since Gohan that I feel like I can relate to!" I say again looking to Creeda and pressing my hands against the glass just wishing I could touch her. Feel her soft smooth skin against my finger tips. But I may never do that again.

"Trunks. It could be a trick!" Mother exclaims.

This makes me again sharpen my eyes but stay looking at the tank watching her in the reflection on the glass. I hate the way mum doubts my way I judge people.

"She saved me mum... I've spoken to her... she only acts rowdy, she's just had a bad past similar to yours and mine. She has no family but a father who is somewhere in space and doesn't love her! I don't think she has any reason to be evil!" I state all the while death staring her through the reflection of the glass. But it doesn't bother mum. Just makes her grunt and cross her arms.

"You mentioned her being on a mission Trunks. That mission could be anything... it could be to destroy earth for all we know!" Mum exclaims.

Why is she so set on trying to make me loose faith in Creeda. Was mum THINKING she was getting a bad vibe? Well, that's her problem, there is nothing bad about Creeda!

"Mum, she's not a bad girl! She wouldn't do anything to earth, and if some reason that WAS her mission, I could stop her... I am more powerful then she is!" I growl deep down knowing I would never do anything to hurt her though. Not even if I had to.

"Oh, I am not arguing with you anymore Trunks! Stay here if you wish... you're wasting your bloody time though! You should be training!" Mother huffs.

Man, she must want me out of here... she never actually TELLS me that my training is important, I just do it and tell her it is! But that won't work either. I cross my arms and sit down by the tank back to the glass.

"Fine!" I mutter.

Mother lets out a stressed yell and storms up stairs slamming the lab door behind her.

My eyes trail to the closed door and I then let out a sigh as I pull my legs up close and rest my head on my knees. I know I'm in for one hell of a wait... a wait that could define the difference between life and death!

_Man, short chapter for me, but I like to leave them at cliff hangers. More on the way, rate and rate!_


	6. Chapter 6 Life is so unreal!

D i n o M F G G m a i l . C o m

_Disclaimer_-_ DBZ is not mine and never will be, but Creeda is mine and if anyone tells u other wise they are lying!_

_Bulma's POV_

Three days!

It's been three days...

THREE BLOODY DAYS AND MY SON STILL WON'T LEAVE THAT BLASTED ROOM!

I rub a hand over my face as I start towards the lab. I really need to talk to Trunks, in his absence the city is falling apart, and its all cause this girl! The girl called Creeda.

She hasn't so much as looked like she will regain consciousness and there is only so long someone can spend in that tank before it overloads. Sure Creeda's wounds look allot better, but she still, it seems, has no intention of awaking from her out cold state.

I think it's time I dragged Trunks out of there to talk to him, tell him we've done all we can but...

I let out a deep, sad, sigh, this is going to tear his little heart in two!

_Trunks POV_'

I press an open hand upon the glass of the tank. My eyes are fogged with the blurring of tears. I can't believe how long this is taking. I can't believe how hurt she must be!

I wipe away my tears and allow my eyes to focus on her still beautiful face where the cut across her eye is healing and now just a faint red mark, possibly a bruise. But no longer a scar. By all means she seems well enough to come out, be healed. She has seemed ready for a good two days, but... but nothing has happened. She hasn't stirred, she hasn't budged, not even the slightest twitch. Something must be going on beyond the skin. It wouldn't surprise me if she had bones broken, in fact, the chances of that is likely, yet I feel so determined to think she'll live, she'll be ok, when maybe she won't be maybe she really is doomed.

I suddenly shake my head so hard the negative thoughts can just fly out. How can I just let my paranoia take over like that, I have to believe!

I raise a hand to the glass and look at her doing a gentle smile.

Believe that love won't take someone special away from me again.

Believe my bad luck has passed and love will find a way.

It has to!

"Trunks?" Mums voice comes from behind me.

I turn to her to see her standing on one of the higher steps staring at me with her crystal eyes. She's been so supportive to me since she found out how truly determined I am to stay with her. But, now, there is something about those eyes, those ice blue eyes that just make me knot in the stomach. Get a bad feeling. She has something to tell me that I won't like.

"Trunks, could you come up stairs, just for a few seconds!" Mum asks a pleeding look in her eyes.

I shoot Creeda a look then look to mother and nod a few times. I had been baring her a bit lately, so I'll give her a few minutes to speak.

This brings a smile to my mothers pail pink lips twisting them slightly upwards as she waves a hand at me telling me to follow her. I do so giving Creeda one last glance before I do so. Starting up the creaky, old, wooden stairs.

"Trunks, I think it's time we excepted fate... Creeda isn't going to wake up, not now, not ever!" Mum lays out to me rather harshly.

Tears form in my eyes and I just shake my head a few times making the tears stream freely down my cheeks. How can she possibly think what she is! She wants to turn off Creeda's life support, I know it! But! I won't allow it!

I clench my fists into tight balls and am about to speak when I hear a loud smash.

_'Warning! Warning! Tank 1 spillage, tank 1 spillage!'_ The robotic voice says from down in mothers lab. We both look to each other in shock before dashing down stairs!

_20 seconds earlier, Creeda's POV_

Slowly, slowly my eyes flicker open, and to my shock, my image is blurred. Am I blind or something, and where's Trunks? I raise a hand and to my shock see something dug into them. It's now I panic!

I try to move my body but feel the pushing feeling on me. It feels like... it is! I am in water!

I start panicing even more now and move forward to feel something stopping me getting out. Like a force field.

Through it I can see a lab.

My eyes widen. I have to get out of here!

I turn my shoulder to the force field and whack against it with all my might and to my shock it gives way, but along with the crashing as it lets me free, there also comes a voice. One much like the one from my old ship saying 'Warning! Warning! Tank one spillage, tank one spillage'.

I just stay on my hands and knees panting blood coming from my shoulder as I peer up at the sound of foot steps eyes wide tinted with sparkles of fear as I slowly slowly shift backwards into the glass, a little stabbing me!

"Creeda? Oh my god! You're ok!" Trunks laughs running down the stairs to my side and helping me sit up.

He stares into my eyes, and for once, those ice like eyes are soft like smooth flowing water. Like he was about to cry. Yet, a gentle smile tugs at the side of his mouth which I quickly reply to.

"Hey Trunks... what?... what happened?" I ask trying to get to my feet but slipping over on the watery ground. Lucky for me Trunks catches me with ready, open arms.

"The androids beat you up... almost killed you... they used you to get back at me." Trunks tells me keeping eye contact with me the whole time like he's begging for me to believe him. But I have no reason to doubt these words so I nods at him raising a hand to his head and ruffleing his soft, lavender hair while laughing.

"We'll get them next time huh?" I grin. Trunks does a worried look, but when he says the determination in my eyes he can't help but smile and nod. He knows he can count on me to such a level I would never let him go out and fight those beasts alone.

"Right, of course!" He nods shaking his head so his hair goes back into place then grinning at me. A very crooked smile of which he clearly didn't get from his kind, caring mother.

"You won't be fighting for a good long while little Missy! Trunks has been worried sick about you and you need to train and eat and get your strength up before you even think such a thing!" Bulma says making Trunks and I turn our heads to the stairs and look at her with wide, curious, yet upset eyes.

"What? You can't be serious! I'm fine!" I insist struggling a little before starting a slow crawl across the floor to a dry area before once again trying to stand. This time I get to my feet, but am very, very wobbly and am about to fall... again... when two strong arms wrap around me from behind keeping me up.

I look to Trunks who is trying to hold the blush that skims across his nose by talking to me. Yet giving me no eye contact. "Maybe we should rest up. I won't fight without you, I promise... unless we are in real danger!" Trunks announces.

I let out a deep and slightly annoyed sigh then nod my head a few times. No way could I argue with such points. For now, I have failed in helping Trunks with the androids, but I will help him, we will beat them together.

"Fine. But I am really ok!" I say tugging out of Trunks' arms and stumbling over to the steps wooden rail only just reaching it in time for it to keep me from falling over.

I turn to Trunks who has worry plastered all over his face. But I simply smile in return and do a light, rather shallow chuckle in return before speaking "See Trunks, no sweat!" I chuckle nervously. Trunks starts over to me thumbs tucked into his belt. He takes large steps and on the fourth one stops in front of me looking to me and doing a half frown, but doesn't speak.

"You're not fine! You need food therapy! What do your kind eat? I can whip you up a meal!" Bulma decides, as usual determined to try her best to help. I prop myself up so I'm standing straight and do a gentle grin back at Bulma.

"I've never had earth food!" I inform her honestly.

It's true. I got here a few days ago, yet I haven't ate. I must be crazy! How can I be up and moving when I haven't ate in so long. It's no wonder I'm so weak!

"I'll get her something mum!" Trunks informs his mother looking up to her where she stands on the stairs.

Bulma grunts and slightly rolls her eyes before leaving the room in a bit of a huff.

Trunks looks to me and does a light gentle smile tilting his eyebrows upwards in a friendly way before putting out both his hands to me. "Here, let me help you!" Trunks insists such a persistent glow in his eyes, I just can't say no.

I raise my hands to him in almost a hug gesture and he leans down so I wrap them around his neck. He takes a hold of my legs around behind the knees and lifts me up so it's like a backwards piggy back so we're stomach to stomach. He shifts his arms so they're on the lower back then starts up stairs carrying me carefully in his arms.

He carries me to the kitchen and sits me down in a chair before opening the fridge and peering in.

"This could be difficult. You've never had human food where as I was raised on it. I don't know what you like. Surpose, I'll just cook you up a little bit of everything!" He decides.

I smile at him tail wagging in an excited way as I just sit in my chair till suddenly Bulma enters. In her hand she has some clothes.  
She walks over to me handing me the clothes. "Here you go!" She smiles. I take the clothes and look at it for a few seconds before looking back up at her.  
"Where's my old clothes?" I question lowering the clothes she gave me to my lap and looking up at her innocently.

Bulma sighs at me and rubs her temples going over and leaning against the cracked wall staring to the ceiling. "They're torn to shreds. Just wear these and you can go shopping later!" Bulma announces. I'm not really sure what shopping is, but I don't wanna seem silly, so I just nod a few times, only rather slowly though.

"Oh, ok!" I nod standing up and looking at the clothes again, I then start removing the robe I wear. Bulma quickly turns away but Trunks' eyes stay on me, he can't budge.

_Trunks POV_

Her lack of human ways lead her to start peeling off her clothes there and then in the middle of the kitchen. And despite knowing how wrong it is, I can't take my eyes off her.

Her body is so perfect, everything is just the right size from her rounded hips, to her chest.

I can make out the outlines of a faint six pack around her abs and she has quite the muscle build on her arms too. She is so perfect! I wish I could just take her into my arms and hold her now and make sweet love to her. But that would be wrong, she sees me as a friend, I could never disobey that friendship!

I turn away from her suddenly and stare back into the fridge hiding a blush that skims across my nose.

_Creeda's POV_

I get into the clothes Bulma gave me tossing my hair a bit to get it right then looking to Bulma I smile. "It's really nice! Thanks!" I say looking down at the clothes I wear. I short three quarter top with the Capsule Corp symbol on the back of it with a pair of loose, gray pants.

"Glad you like them! They really suit you!" Bulma compliments. I grin and spin around a few times looking to my tail that has made a hole in the pants so it can wag freely.  
"Really? Awesome!" I grin before taking my seat again and looking over to Trunks who has his head in the fridge to hide a large blush that skims over his cheeks.  
"Um? Trunks?" I mutter in confusion. Trunks looks to me so suddenly he bumps his head on the top of the fridge and straightens up while laughing nervously and rubbing the top of his head.

"Yes Creeda?" He questions while still doing the same nervous chuckle.

I do a confused look, tilting my head to one side I just stare at him a few seconds. "Why are you all red?" I question noticing the red line still skimming over his nose slightly darkening and spreading around his face a bit more.

Trunks starts to stutter and mutter countless 'um's' and 'errs'.

"How about I take you to the lounge room to watch TV Creeda?" Bulma asks suddenly seeing how awkward things seem to be becoming for Trunks. I nod a few times and watch Trunks every step I take till I leave the room.

Bulma sits me down in a large cushiony chair and points an object at a box, and in a sudden flash of light it sparks to life to show a man in a chair.

Straight away I dive from the chair moving closer to the TV out of pure curiosity. I raise my hands to the solid screen and tilt my head. I feel the TV's firmness and my inability to reach out and touch the person I see in front of me confuses me.

"How did he get in there?" I ask Bulma turning away from the TV to seek the wise words of Bulma.

She smiles kindly, but you can see she's trying hard to contain an outburst of laughter. "It's not real!" She informs me.

I tilt my head a second time and tap lightly on the glass then peer at the screen again. "He looks real." I conclude after a quick study of the man on the screen. This makes Bulma start laughing yet again. "Think what you will Creeda, dear!" Bulma says leaving the room. I just stay sitting studying the TV with great curiosity tail wagging in anticipation!

Half an hour later Trunks enters a tray of different foods in hand.

First thing he notices is me sitting only about thirty centimeters from the TV staring into its glow like there's nothing else in the world. I make no signs that I'll be giving Trunks any communication as he enters.

"Creeda..." Trunks says as he lowers the tray onto the table behind me. I don't look at him still,but I do respond in an almost entranced voice "Look Trunks, I met a man named Kent Brakent, he tells me about anything! Isn't he great! He's my new friend!" I say slowly.

Trunks raises his eyebrows nervously and walks over next to me. He waves his hands in front of my face and steps in front of the screen, but I just sit there quietly.

He then switches off the TV, and I snap out of it.

I quickly shake my head and look to Trunks who stands over me looking huge... and very confused. "You ok Creeda?" He questions slowly speaking like he thinks I don't know English.  
All I can do is slowly nod and hope the image I saw in my head just then is not real! Things like that shouldn't happen! It's just... just... so wrong!

_OMG! What's going on here? Another one of her future telling things. It's been a while since she's had one of those! Um, well, rate and rate!_


	7. Chapter 7 someone save me!

_Disclaimer- ok, I've done this so many times, time for something new! TRUUUUNNKKKKSSSS!  
Trunks- yes?  
me- twunksie!_

_Trunks- ... yes_

_me- because ya love me...  
Trunks- I never said I loved u!  
me- FINE! Cause I want ya to, and I'll pummel u if u don't, will you do the disclaimer?  
Trunks- u? Pummel me? HA!_

_me- -pulls out mallet-  
Trunks- AMANDA OWNS NO PART OF DBZ! The theme idea is mostly her own, but only Creeda and her dad are her characters!  
me- thanks twunksie!  
Trunks- no problem, MANDY PANDY!_

STORY

_I stand on the edge of a cliff staring out over the blue, glassy water surface, watching the waves pound hard against the rocks below. _

_The wind brushes lightly through my hair as I turn my face to face behind me. There stands a partially failure image of a person. A person I know I should know, but they're such a faint memory they are hardly there. I stare into the strangers eyes looking lost till I figure out who the person is in front of me._

_My father._..

_His hair is longer then I remember it and he doesn't wear his usual battle outfit, but a more casual robe. _

_He walks slowly over to me before handing me a scroll._

_It seems old and its rough frail surface feels like it could just brake down into dust in my hands, but surprisingly I manage to unroll it and read the writing inside. It's in saiyan so it's easy for me to read. But when I read it, I throw it away. It's my mission, but I don't wanna do it. For some reason my heart won't let me do it! I've never had this kind of trouble before. My heart never got in the way, but for some reason I seem to have gone soft. Besides, the request its absurd!_

_My father leans down slowly as a thick mist suddenly clouds in around us and the cliff. He reaches into his boot and pulls out a knife._

_He shines it with his jacket then hands it to me pointing a hand at a figure that sits about ten meters away._

_I throw the blade aside, shake my head over and over before looking back to the figure who holds my diary in hand. He opens it to a page that comes up with every thought on my mind. It prints it out as I think it. _

_Trunks looks to it again and points at the part where I had read the paper to myself. He sees it as a thought, not as me reading something then shakes his head a few times like he's in shame._

"_How could you?" He whispers his voice cold, but very hurt. He then pulls his sword from its sheath and so suddenly digs it into my gut . Then keeping a hold of his sword he kicks me so I plunge into the oceans depths._

A warm soft hand brushes over my face making me jump and sit up so suddenly I bang heads with the person who had touched me.

"GAH!" I grunt as I hold my now swore head and look to the person who is squatted by my bed looking at me.  
"You Ok? You were really restless. Lashing about in bed and your temperature was really high. I herd you yelling from my room and came in to find you..." He pauses and looks into my eyes filled with fear. He swallows hard and brushes some hair from his face. "Well, you scared me..." He decides slanting his head a little to one side.

I groan as I sit up and look to him wiping some sweat from my face and looking to Trunks.

That is the fifth time I've had that image, the fifth time! And with every time I see it I feel more and more uncomfortable around Trunks.

I shift a little away from him and slightly clear my throat before smiling at him and chucking nervously. "Erm, just a bad dream!" I decide trying to not feel bad around Trunks. After all he has done so much for me. He's tried so hard to please me, but is still unable to find a food that I'll eat. He's trying so hard, but is getting no where fast.

"Oh, that's not good!" Trunks says looking very much in thought for a second, eyes slightly raised to look at the roof before they suddenly look back to me still shinning so icy cold!

I can't hate someone who seems to care about me so much. And in my vision, I cared about him too!

He brushes a hand over my face ever so gently. It just skims my skin. He then smiles at me and places it under my chin raising my face to him. "You know what? When I had bad dreams after my best friend died I found it easier to sleep with someone... not that bad kinda sleep, just share a bed! That way when you wake up and you're scared you can see the person next to you and feel safe again!" Trunks tells me smoothly.

I stare at him for a few seconds then smile a little. He really is a nice person. Right now, I know I can trust him. It's my dad that I really fear.

"Will you stay here with me for the rest of the night?" I ask Trunks as sweetly and as innocently as I can raising my eyebrows and doing puppy eyes.

He glances to the clock on the wall then looks back to me smiling then nods.

I shift aside in the bed and make room for the semi-saiyan to squeeze in by me. He brings the blanket up so only our heads and shoulders are out from under the blanket.

I yawn and shift myself close to Trunks nestling into my pillow as much as I can before rolling over so my back is to Trunks.  
I glance at him over my shoulder and smile at him before shifting my arms behind me so I feel his hand touching mine. I take them into my grip and place them on my hips holding them there. I just need them for comfort right now.  
But his hands don't squirm, he doesn't struggle. Instead his hands settle lightly rubbing me in a comforting, yet seducing way. My eyes begin to drear closed and I'm so close to sleeping when Trunks starts speaking to me and I reopen my eyes.

"I care about you so much Creeda!" He tells me his face so close to me his breath tickles my neck and wisps around my ears and under my hair.

I smile and lean my head backwards eyes lightly closed again.

"I think this is bad for us, cause we're friends, but, I have to say this or else it'll eat me from the inside. I need you so bad, but its in the worst possible way. You're becoming something more then a friend to me!" Trunks informs me a whisper in his voice that could send shivers down my spine. But there's just something I enjoy about the way he seems to make me quiver.

This is it! This is the reason I couldn't kill him! The reason I went soft! ... I love him!

"Dam it!" I mutter to myself just under my breath as I bury my head deeper into the pillow letting out a light grunt. So much for saiyan pride... so much for Medium sense... I fell right into his arms. WHY? Why did I allow myself to become this way? Does love make me weak? Will I no longer want to train? ... Maybe... maybe if I just stay quiet, nothing will happen!

I close my eyes loosely and pretend to be in a sweet sleep in hope of no more actions on Trunks' behalf.

After a minute of total silence from me Trunks becomes a little curious and starts saying my name in a low whisper to try and gain my attention. Get a reaction. See if I'm awake. I am of course awake, but I just lay there, eyes closed listening to his words and feeling his warm breath send chills all over my body. But I keep my act of pretending to be asleep.

Trunks shifts and sits up a little leaning slightly forward so he can see my face. And sure enough with the lightly closed eyes and soft breathing, he's straight off convinced I am in a light slumber. So, re-taking his place behind me he gives my neck a soft kiss and settles into the nape of my neck and lets out a relaxed sigh and smiles.

I lightly open one eye and glance to the unaware semi-saiyan as he nestles even more into my neck and takes a deep breath taking in my scent before letting the out breath out of his mouth sending warm breath traveling down my spine.

"My God, thank God you're OK again. When you were hurt I was so worried... so, so worried..." Trunks whispers unaware I'm actually awake and listening to his every word.

Again, his lips press on my neck and he gets himself comfortable nestled into my neck. Cause he's so close and his face is pressed against me I feel his lips go into a smile and feel them move as he goes to speak again. "I don't know why I care about you so much. I'll die if you ever leave me. Please, stay with me forever. Please! I love you!" He informs me voice sweet and low. His hands tighten around me and he pulls me close. "Never leave me!" He whispers full of desperation and need.

I'd be lying if I said his words were nothing to me. They were so sweet to hear, and I know he's telling the truth, simply cause he thinks I'm asleep. That means his words must be true, why else would he be talking to a sleeping girl?

I close my eyes again and still in a state of shock from his words, I drift off.

I groan as I slowly sit up rubbing the temples of my head and clicking my toung. I turn to Trunks who lays on the bed behind me in a sound sleep.

I do a smile of victory and climb slowly and silently from the bed feeling the floor press onto my bare feet. I wiggle my toes a little to regain feeling, then leave the room very quietly.

My senses tell me that Bulma is also asleep so I can easily get out side and do what I have to do unnoticed. Despite what they may say, what they may think, I am going to train, I am going to fight. To try and stop me from doing such a thing is insanity, like trying to pet a straving lion. It can't be done without the risk of loosing a few limbs! Which is what I'd do if someone tried to take away my fighting privlages.

I silently open the front door and slip out closing it softly behind me so all it lets out is a rather silent click then I head down the path and stand on the law taking a deep breath of the sweet morning air.

I decide to myself I best not go far. Sneaking out is bad enough, but if I go to far I could give Trunks a heart attack... if he manages to live through seeing me not by his side when he awakes.

Again I take a deep breath of the early air and move slowly into a squatted down fighting stance and ready an arm in front of my face, I close one eye and slowly moving my arm aside so its straight out to my side even with my oposite arm I take a second deeper breath and suddenly reopen my eyes letting out a slight low pitch yell as I power up hair slightly raising and hands turning to fists that soon raise above my head. It's there I reopen them so my palms face the raising sun and giving my body a sudden jolt my body goes flying forward so I start flipping across the lawn.

After the forth flip I stop only to start boxing the air and avoid a fake oppositions punches and kicks by flipping around. I pause at the bottom of a tree and grabbing onto one of its lower branches and heaving myself up onto it so I'm just hanging there. From there I start swinging myself till I'll flipping round and round the branch till I release myself and go flying into the air only to catch myself in mid flight and go back to kicking and punching the air.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

I totally loose my sense of concertration on training and look down to ground level where I see Bulma standing on the lawn, hands on her hips, in her winter PJ's not looking too happy. But what she wants me to say in response to her 'question' is beyond my knowing. She obviously already knows what it is I am doing twenty meters above her head.

"Ball room dancing..." I say in a rather shallow and sarcastic voice. Which, may I add makes Bulma grunt in annoyance and let out a kind of growling sound as she points a finger at me, sharpens her eyes and suddenly points to the ground.

"Creeda, get down here now!" Bulma demands in a threatening way... like she thinks she can do something if I object!Which she totally can't!

I cross my arms and just hover on the spot looking down at her in a cocky kind of way. I then toss my head to one side so I'm staring out at the broken city. "Hey... do you sense that?" I ask Bulma forgetting for a few moments that she's human and can't sense things. My eyes roll down to focus on Bulma again as I take a deep nervous breath.

"What is it Creeda? What do you sense?" Bulma asks voice no longer firm and stubborn but instead low and not much louder then a faint whisper.

My eyes shift from side to side as I try to pin point the energy and its position to little effect. I know it's the androids, it couldn't be anything else, but they're moving so fast I can't track their life and get a direct location. I turn to look to Bulma again and before she can even speak I take off flying to investigate the strange power symbols I am receiving.

I land down on the solid ground and start slowly walking around between the fallen buildings. The androids power is scattered everywhere, from the smoking buildings to the smashed cars. They have been here but weather or not they are still lurking around... I cannot be sure.

My hand takes a hold of a fallen buildings wall as I take it into a firm grasp and let out a sigh. I seem to have so less energy then I remember. Surely I'm not as weak as this!

I raise my head from the ground and stumble forward a few steps still looking very cautious for the fact the androids could still be just about anywhere. They could be watching me right now...

At that moment, weather it be my paranoia suddenly showing itself or the real thing I feel a set of eyes boring into my body from somewhere. A location I cannot locate! My heart speeds up and my eyes shift quickly from side to side as my breathing becomes more rapid, frightened and loud. This is not my imagination, there is most certainly something watching me from somewhere... most likely the shadows of the fallen buildings that surround me. I can just feel the presence drawing nearer and nearer till suddenly!...

A hand slips around my waist holding me tight and taking me close and another hand goes to cover my mouth.

My eyes widen as I go into a sudden fit of panic! I start kicking my legs and trying to shake my head to no effect. This person has me in a tight grasp right where they want me!

_um... DUN DUN DUN! I haven't done this in soooo long cause I haven't been getting ratings but life goes on! A kinda random chapter if I do say so myself, and what happens next is a mystery... even to me. _


End file.
